Sweet Insanity
by Crazybird101
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Innocence. Blurr has been committed to a mental hospital but after ten years he finally decides to break out. Not my best work. AU verse


Me: Guess who's back with some disturbing insanity! Me!

Starscream: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers Animated.

Me: I just love insanity! Especially in my favorite characters! I am such a psycho wannabe;-)

XoX

Poor, poor, Blurr.

Ever since he was committed to the asylum he hasn't found any of the other patients or doctors delicious. His brothers were such a delightful meal. Blurr craved for more. But ten solar cycles have pass and he still hasn't sank his dentas in anyone yet.

The blue mech sighed as he stared out the only window of his room while sitting on a stool. Never moving. Never blinking.

He would grin every time he saw younglings pass by while to school or back. The little ones would run away once they saw him. Blurr would pout once they disappeared from view. They looked soo yummy. Blurr licked his lips before concentrating on the mechs or femmes that passed by below, unaware that they are being watched.

He then heard a knock on his door. "Blurr? You have a visitor." a nervous nurse 'bot said.

Blurr grinned at his dim reflection.

XoX

Speeder managed to put up a small smile right after the nurses had Blurr situated. The young was sitting on a chair across from his carrier, hands chained behind his back and a bullet proof window between them. "How are you son?" Speeder asked gently. Speeder was the only one who visited Blurr, since Windracer refused to see and call him his son now. Speeder would be a bit hesitant when he came to visit Blurr, not knowing what he would do. His first visit was a terrible one. The youngling had tried to attack him, only having to be sedated by the doctors after bitting a nurse's arm off.

Blurr merely stared at his carrier, not saying a word.

Speeder smiled sadly "Blurr... You have no idea how much I miss you..." he said softly.

"No you don't." Blurr suddenly said, a smirk on his face after he said it.

Speeder felt a chill go up his back before managing to put on a nervous smile.

"Times up." a doctor suddenly said.

"W-wait. Can't I just say goodbye to my son real qui-" Speeder was suddenly cut off by Blurr.

"Goodbye Speeder." the young mech said before being escorted out of the room, not looking back at his carrier.

XoX

Blurr was back in his room, doing what he did earlier. His room was a vast white. Blurr loathed the color, with every other color out there. But Blurr loved the color red. Red reminded him of an organic substance he heard one of his brothers talk about called blood. Blood was like energon. And Blurr loved energon. He now yearned for some fresh energon right now. He then remembered a doctor who recently joined the asylum...

XoX

Red Alert was nervous. The last thing he wanted was to sign up at a mental asylum. Especially being assigned to a cannibalistic mech called Blurr. Apparently his other doctors disappeared three days later without a trace. Red Alert shivered at the thought before entering the room. The only object in the room was a table and two chairs. Blurr was already there, chained up like usual.

Red Alert took a deep breath before sitting down. "Good evening Blurr. My name is Red Alert. But you can just call me Red for short."

Blurr merely smirked.

"So... I'll be hear to replace First Aid from now on." Red added first a smile.

_Ah, First Aid, he made such a delightful dinner,_ Blurr smirked at the memory.

"So. Tonight we'll be talking about ourselves. Tell me about you first." Red said after looking at his datapad.

Blurr grinned "Well, have two brothers at home."

Red chuckled " Actually Blurr, you _did _have brothers. They're names were Flash and Swift right?"

"That is correct." Blurr nodded.

"Well according to this you ate them."

Blurr's grin was suddenly wider "Swift was a little rough at first but I managed. Flash was very sweet like a energon treat. He was my favorite. Then our creators came home and ruined my lunch for me." Blurr finished with a pouty expression.

Red flinched very slightly before looking back at the datapad "Er, it says here that you didn't eat much during your sparklinghood."

"I didn't like the food." Blurr said with a slight glint in his optics.

"So what motivated you to eat your own siblings?" Red then asked.

"What motivated _you _come here?" Blurr asked back, a slight grin starting to appear.

Red shivered "Um... That's none of your concern Blurr." the red mech said, trying to sound firm.

This only caused Blurr's grin to grow wider now "Is there something your hiding Red Alert? Something that you don't want others to know? Something that keeps tormenting you?"

Red started to tremble "S-stop! Y-you don't know me!" he yelled.

"Are you sure Red? I can tell that you want to kill. There are soo many mechs and femmes that keep on using you to their advantage. Admit Red. Admit it!" Blurr's grin was now cartoonish like.

Red Alert placed both his servos over his audios "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" he screamed.

Blurr was knowingly picking himself free from his chains. Poor Red Alert foolishly had his servos over his audios, meaning he didn't hear the _clang _the chains made after Blurr dropped them. Red was then taken by surprise when Blurr suddenly pounced on him, who was now crouching over his chassis like some wild animal, a grin on his faceplates as he stared at Red Alert with the optics of a psychopath. "Do me a favor Red, just hope that your as good as I hope you are."

XoX

The doctors and nurses stared at the maimed, shivering form of Red Alert. They found the mech in the corner rocking back and forth, muttering some nonsense before laughing crazily once in a while. The mech was missing some digits on his left servo while the back of his helm was missing. The mech would live, but he was also traumatized. He would strike out at the doctors or officers whenever they asked him where Blurr was. When they entered the room they found that the air vent entrance was ripped off.

Blurr has escaped.

XoX

Meanwhile Blurr was busy cleaning himself up after eating both of his creators. Primus! They were as good as his brothers. Red Alert was stale. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with him. The mech wouldn't want to use his interface equipment ever again after what he did. As Blurr dried himself up a thought suddenly crossed his processor. He was likely to be wanted by the Crystal City police Department. He wasn't safe here anymore. But where could he go?

Blurr suddenly grinned when something popped up. The Elite Guard. They are likely to have some delicious mechs and femmes there. All he had to do was take a train to Iacon, change his story a bit, and wait for the right mech or femme to cross his path...

End...


End file.
